


warmth

by soliari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Tiger & Bunny, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliari/pseuds/soliari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu meets his best friend for dinner every other week. Ryuu's pretty sure he knows more about Shinji Watari than he knows about himself, at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmagicalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagicalgirl/gifts).



> for darkmagicalgirl. as soon as you called watanoya your longshot ship, i knew what i had to do, haha. i worked in your other requests where possible - i'm just sorry i couldn't provide more of them! happy holidays, though, and i really hope you enjoy this. the tags are somewhat misleading... this au is a lot more expansive, but this fic is pretty small in scale. not very much world-saving going on.
> 
> this is the first part of two, but it stands on its own. the second part should be done around the new year!

At coming up on nine in the evening on a weeknight, Yuu usually finds that getting wherever he wants to go is pretty painless. The trains are a little emptier, there are fewer people to dodge on the sidewalks... he likes people, but there's something to be said for not having to fight for sidewalk space with a pair of office ladies while he's just trying to get into a convenience store.

Of course, he'd promised Ryuu he'd see him at their usual meeting place at seven, so there's technically a downside. But Ryuu's a big boy, he can entertain himself. Yuu Nishinoya doesn't look down. He pushes through the front doors of the family restaurant he's been hanging out in since the Denny's near the Hero Academy closed in his last year, and waves when his best friend looks up from his plate of something fried and probably spicy. "Ryuu!"

"Boya," manages Ryuu, with a full mouth. (Yuu has heard this before... he speaks fluent Ryuunosuke-Tanaka-with-his-mouth-full-ese.) Ryuu swallows."Busy day?"

"We were on our way back when a call went out, so we had to turn around!"

"Welcome to Date-ya," Yuu hears over his shoulder as he takes off his coat, sets his phone on the table with a small clatter, and settles in the chair across from Ryuu. It's cool outside in late November, but Date-ya's pretty much always warm. He looks up (and up... and up) to grin at a familiar face.

"Kenji, long time no see!"

"Not long enough."

"Don't be rude to the customers, Kenji!"

"Ma, they come back no matter what I say," he drawls at the woman behind the counter.

"It must be your pretty face," says the salaryman nursing a beer at the next table, grinning, and their waiter smirks.

"That's more than anyone can say for you, right, Kamasaki?"

"Can I get the beef bowl," Yuu interrupts, knowing they'll go on all night, and he's _hungry_. "Extra beef!"

"Anything else?"

"Uh... just a lemonade."

"Noya?" Ryuu is looking at him like he has two heads, and he laughs. Might as well kick back a little!

"...okay, and a beer. Whatever your mom suggests!" He turns in his chair, leans on the back, and shares a smile with the woman who owns Date-ya. They'd become fast friends the moment she'd complimented the shirt he'd been wearing the first time he came in ( _actions before words_ , one of his favorites) and there's no one he trusts more with his beer choices.

"What'd today look like?" Ryuu asks it right before he digs back into his noodles, and Yuu concentrates, waves his hand, until his phone turns on and plays video.

"Mixmaster decided to pop back up at the fountain in the park! So we went out. Alienware and Crusader took most of the points again, but Iron Wall—" from the corner of his eye, he can see the salaryman regular perk up and pretend not to be listening in—"got a ton of surprise points protecting a bunch of little kids! Mixmaster tried to crash the helicopter, but I'm better than him, so it was fine. And then Shinji rescued a little girl!"

"He's not even a hero any more, is he?" Ryuu asks, between bites, "he seems to do a lot of rescuin' for a guy who's retired."

"He retired to be Alienware's assistant, not because there's anything wrong with his powers, Ryuu! You don't stop being a hero just because you're not wearing a costume. Just like you!"

"Ah... Noya..." Ryuu looks a little embarrassed, but he's been a firefighter for almost three years, he really oughta be used to this by now! Yuu grins, and he's distracted from further compliments by Kenji setting drinks down for him. Chugging half of his lemonade down takes his full attention, and all. By the time he's done, Ryuu's back to slurping noodles down, and he flicks his fingers at his phone until the video changes.

"We got sent back out when some guy with explosion powers walked into a bank and started throwing his weight around, but we got that handled pretty quickly. Crusader's so cool in a clutch...! And Shoyo got some points helping him out!"

"He's jumping up the ranks, ain't he?" Ryuu asks, "he was second to last two weeks ago, right?"

"He's jumped all the way up to fourth! Gonna be tough to break into that top three, but he can do it if he tries."

"Tell 'im that if he wants to practice on somebody, I'm always here for him, will ya?"

"Of course, Ryuu! We're not gonna let our junior get shown up by all those other heroes!"

"Can you _please_ quiet down, there are other people in the restaurant," Kenji sighs, leaning in to set down Yuu's beef bowl. "Beef bowl, extra beef. Anything else?"

Yuu pauses, a mouthful and a half already shoveled most of the way into his mouth. "Uh... nah, I'm good for now!"

"Gross," he hears Kenji say as he leaves, but he's dealt with worse? None of that was even chewed yet!

"So both of those guys got taken down, then," Ryuu asks, leaning over to peer at his phone screen.

"Of course they did, HeroTV isn't interested in not taking in the bad guys," Yuu chirps. (Sometimes he hears something about no one wanting to disappoint Director Ennoshita, but personally Chikara isn't _really_ that scary. All the time.) "Anything exciting from the firehouse?"

"Not from me, Suga's still got me chained to a desk after last month," Ryuu answers, "but he says I'll be cleared for field stuff next month. The Chief pulled a grandma out of her apartment today, though."

Yuu is momentarily solemn, remembering Ryuu's back injury helping Tora out of a rapidly collapsing basement, but hearing that Daichi is still rescuing grandmas like it's no biggie brings back a smile to his face. "Good," he declares, "we'll both be flying high soon, Ryuu!"

"You fly a helicopter, Noya..."

"Not that kind of flying high!"

"Don't talk about drugs in my store," Kenji calls.

"It's your store, now, asks his blond salaryman friend."

"Kamasaki!"

Yuu laughs into his beer. 

——

It's late December, just before the new year, when Yuu comes through the front doors of Date-ya and finds that not only is he on time to his dinner date with his best friend, he's actually there _before_ Ryuu. He can count on one hand how many times that happens - usually he's five minutes behind, dropping into the table just as Ryuu puts in a drink order.

Of course, this time he has someone he kind of wants to impress, so maybe that's it. "Shinji, c'mon," he says, reaching back to pull on Shinji's wrist.

"Yuu, you don't have to pull," Shinji says, letting himself be towed along anyway. 

"Push forward no matter the odds, Shinji!"

"That's not really what that means, is it..."

"It means what you make of it!"

"Yuu..."

Yuu turns to grin, cheeky, at him, and Shinji smiles a little, turning his head down like he's tossing laughter at the floor. He slides into the seat next to Yuu, close enough their shoulders brush as he tips open the menu, and Yuu leans over to make it a full-on shoulder-to-shoulder press for a moment, until Kenji interrupts with a clearing of his throat.

Ryuu is ten minutes late, in the end, huffing with the effort of running over and red-faced from the cold, and he grins widely when he sees Yuu's guest. "Watari," he says, lifting a hand in a wave as he slides onto the bench across from them. "Been a while, how're you?"

"Good," Shinji supplies. "Yu—Nishinoya keeps asking me to come, so I thought I should make the time. Work problems?"

"Wha? Oh, no, my sis wanted me to walk her dog... he took forever to pee, so I was late to my train... and then I had to run here."

"Usually he's here way before me," Yuu comments, chomping on a peanut.

"That's because you always take twenty minutes to clock out," Shinji says, gently, "you're friends with too many of the office ladies."

"They're all too nice not to be friends with," Yuu announces.

"How's working for Alienware and Crusader?" Ryuu asks, after he puts in an order with Kenji. "You ever manage to get Crusader's new shield working?"

"It's the same as usual... Iwaizumi is really easy to work with, Oikawa is a little more temperamental, but he works really hard, and he's very smart... The shield is almost completed, it should make its debut in the new year." He pauses. "How did you know about the shield?"

"Noya kept raving about how smart you are."

"Yuu," Shinji says, sighing.

"Look, it's amazing," Yuu says. "I _talk to machines_ , and I think it's so cool, what you're doing!"

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without your and Oikawa's help..."

"Nah, you'd have done it just fine without me!"

"I'm with Noya on this one, he told me about your communicators!"

Shinji goes a little red, and Yuu throws an arm around his shoulders. "Just accept it, Shinji, you're amazing! You're great at heroics, you're great at inventing, you can drive a truck like nobody's business, you can make a _souffle_ , and I don't even know what that _is?_ "

"You're exaggerating."

"I'm not! One day I'm gonna be reliable at like fifty things, just like you, and you're still gonna be amazing."

"You're already amazing and reliable, Yuu. If you catch up any faster I'm going to get nervous..."

"You guys remember I'm here, right," Ryuu deadpans, and both of them laugh. "That's not an answer, hey!"

"Sorry, Tanaka," Shinji says, reaching out to pat Yuu's knee and shifting in his chair. "Yuu said something about you going on a new certification test?"

Ryuu lights up. "Yeah, I'm gettin' certified for rock climbing!"

Yuu smiles, and sits up to thread his fingers through Shinji's under the table.


End file.
